Mother of my soul
by x-SilverLily-x
Summary: Action, suspence, humor, romance, and Doughnuts! This story has it all ^_^ :Vash reconnects with an old flame, meets his son, and ingages in an epic battle with his brother Knives. But this time it's different, Vash has a new partner in crime... can they


*****Hello all! this is my first time writing so be patient with   
  
me. The long hot summers have left me with many hours of extra   
  
time on my hands.. so one late night I caught my very first   
  
episode of Trigun and I've been hooked ever since. So one day   
  
I... blah blah blah blah blah blah.  
  
Sam: o_O errrg she's doing it again!  
  
Me: Oh, what huh? Sorry sometimes I get carried away but that Vash  
  
you know.. *sigh* what a charmer! ok well lets begin shall we??  
  
Sam: You do that  
  
Me: shut up so I can!  
  
Sam: -_- *sigh*  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Max Stood behind the bar wiping a dusty glass. It was quiet as   
  
usual with a couple of card players in the corner and the usual  
  
drunks tipping back tall mugs of Max's special brew. The quiet   
  
was too much for Max... things were SUPPOSED to liven up with the  
  
presence of the great Vash the Stampede, but somehow the novelty  
  
of this renowned gunman faded just as quickly as it came. Max   
  
thought the young lady Jessica might have something to do with   
  
the matter. Vash would visit the bar every day and shortly after   
  
his coming he would be promptly dragged away by the ever jabbering   
  
Jessica. Max chuckled to himself, it struck him funny how the   
  
most feared gunman known in these parts could be dragged of by   
  
the ear by you're average love struck little girl.   
  
"Honestly!" Max breathed, still winded from suppressing his deep   
  
rolling laugh. Max set down his glass when two travelers made   
  
their way to the bar.   
  
"What can I do you fer??" Max said happily to the hooded   
  
strangers.  
  
"Water for him and somethin' strong for me." said a gruff female   
  
voice from under the white hood.  
  
"You betcha!" smiled Max as he turned to serve up the order.  
  
He handed the second traveler, a cold glass of water. The traveler   
  
pulled back his dusty blue hood and drank thirstily from the   
  
glass.  
  
"Hey! Vash!" Max said, finally some excitement!   
  
"Well I haven't seen you in a day or two... hey what happened   
  
to your red coat? I thou..."  
  
The man looked up, Max was not surprised to see Vash's face   
  
staring back at him, but there was something in his eye's that   
  
told Max that this was not Vash.. just a sturdy young man who   
  
looked like he could be Vash's brother or son..., But Max did not   
  
have time to ponder his mistake for very long as he was immediately   
  
suspended in midair, by a delicate woman's hand, at the mere mention   
  
of Vash's name. How could something so frail looking have so much   
  
power?!  
  
"Did you say Vash??" said the harsh female's voice.  
  
Max coughed and wheezed looking frantically around for help, the   
  
cards men had fled as soon as the woman stood up in anger spilling  
  
the contents of her glass all over the bar. There was only one   
  
man left other than the boy, but unfortunately he was passed out  
  
drunk in the corner.   
  
"Well!?" said the woman shaking Max like a rag doll, which was   
  
no small feet because max was three times her size.  
  
"Y-y-yesss! *gasp*"  
  
"He's here?" questioned the woman  
  
Max nodded his now purple head. The woman dropped him and he   
  
immediately began gulping in large quantities of air.  
  
***   
  
Lily's Heart was pounding. 'He's here! After all this time,   
  
all the years of searching!' she thought excitedly  
  
Lily promptly dropped the bartender who's face was now turning   
  
a lovely shade of mauve.  
  
"Where is he?" she said now more pleasantly.  
  
***  
  
Dagger looked at the big sweaty bald man dangling before him  
  
It's hard to believe how vicious his sweet loving mother   
  
could be in times of need. This Vash must really be something   
  
to get his mum all worked up like this. The past five years of   
  
their life had been dedicated to finding Vash and now the   
  
search was finally over!  
  
***  
  
Vash sat under the cooling shade of Jessica's porch. She was just   
  
a kid, but she had more power over Vash then most any other woman   
  
had. Vash loved her... but more like a little sister than anything   
  
else. The poor girl had a hapless crush on Vash and was tragically   
  
set on marrying him.   
  
'Well I can't help it if I'm such a hot ticket.' Vash thought to   
  
himself. He got up and made his way towards the town. 'I wonder  
  
if Max has any doughnuts??' Vash thought hungrily.  
  
Vash walked up to the little bar and passed two strangers on   
  
their way out, accidentally running into the second who was   
  
wearing a white hooded coat.  
  
"Ooof! Oh! Sorry." Vash said apologetically. The stranger looked   
  
at him and turned to the first stranger in the blue coat.   
  
Vash shrugged and walked inside. The stranger in white turned   
  
and followed.  
  
"Hey Max!" said Vash "What's up??"  
  
"Vash!" Max said breathlessly "Thank the stars! This crazy lady in a   
  
white coat is out there looking for you. She's quite strong and   
  
there was a.."  
  
  
  
Max was cut off for the second time in one day. This time by a   
  
small dagger now quivering ominously by his hand. It was   
  
thrown by the woman in white.  
  
"YYYEEESHHH! Geese lady I said I was sorry!" Vash said, but he   
  
wasn't surprised in the least, he saw her slip and hide in   
  
the shadows.   
  
"You're not fooling anyone Vash, you knew I was here the whole   
  
time." the woman said.  
  
Vash scratched his head "Well, yea..." he began, 'wait, her voice  
  
it sounds very familiar.. ah whatever.   
  
The woman walked up to Vash, and leaned in, she was so close Vash  
  
could feel her warm breath on his face. She reached past him and   
  
pulled back with the dagger now in her hand.  
  
"Well *cough*" Vash said while straightening out his coat "Um...  
  
*cough* you seem to know MY name but I don't believe I know your   
  
name."   
  
The woman pulled back her hood, she was smiling. Her long silver   
  
and pink hair was flowing around her shoulders, and her pink eyes   
  
were flashing with satisfaction and pleasure. Vash gasped.   
  
'It's her!'  
  
***  
  
Lily smiled even wider. 'He sill has that look in his eyes   
  
whenever he sees me.' Lily's heart was pulsing and throbbing in   
  
her thought. 'After all this time, all the long hours of   
  
searching and fighting were worth it.'   
  
"Vash," she breathed heavily, her legs felt like jelly, 'Dammit   
  
Lilly pull yourself together!!' she thought viciously to herself  
  
'There are more pressing matters than your own personal pleasure'  
  
"It's been a while hasn't it?" she said now more smoothly.  
  
"You could say that," Vash said in his deliciously silky voice  
  
Every nerve ending in Lily's body tingled with excitement.  
  
"Hell, Vash its been torture finding you, there are so many places  
  
to look, so many dead ends I damn near lost my mind looking for   
  
you. I... I..." Lily started.  
  
Lilly broke down, tears streaming down her face she was so   
  
overcome with emotion. Vash stepped forward and drew her close.  
  
Lily could feel his warm body pressed against hers, he gently  
  
lifted her head and softly kissed her on the lips.  
  
*sniff* *sniff*   
  
"V-vash I-i-i *sniff*" 'damn' Lily thought "...*SIGH* Vash there's   
  
something very important I have to tell you!"  
  
"I can tell, but first things first, you really should give poor  
  
Max here a break. He's only a bartender and he cant really defend  
  
himself." Vash was smiling broadly  
  
Lily laughed softly, "Well then Max, I'm sorry, it's been very   
  
frustrating looking for Vash. He's never in one place for long."  
  
Lily slapped down a few double dollars "Two shots of the good   
  
stuff," she turned and smiled at Vash "before we begin."  
  
  
  
Max quickly obliged, pulling down a dusty bottle from the shelf  
  
and a couple of shot glasses from under the counter. He poured  
  
the clear amber liquid into the small glasses, and handed them   
  
to Lily. Lily and Vash made their way to a small table by the   
  
window. Lily tipped back the first shot letting the warm liquid  
  
slide smoothly down her throat. Vash reached for the second   
  
shot.  
  
***  
  
Vash's mind was bursting with questions he had for Lily, 'I   
  
wonder how long she's been looking for me?? Why would she be  
  
looking for me?? I thought she would have found a better man than   
  
me... someone who could um.. well not exactly take care of her but   
  
uhhh.. well a better man.' Vash reached for the little shot glass   
  
sitting on the table.  
  
"What are you doing??" said Lily snatching the shot glass away from   
  
Vash. "You know you have no tolerance for this stuff." she said just   
  
before gulping down the contents of the glass. Vash smiled and   
  
scratched his head 'she hasn't changed a bit'  
  
"So what's the important bartender thrashing news you had for me??"  
  
Vash said laughingly. Lily smirked, her eyes were now free of emotion,   
  
Vash couldn't tell what she was about to say, curiosity was welling  
  
up inside him ready to burst.  
  
"Vash, the reason I've been searching for you so long wasn't just   
  
because I love you, I do... you know that, but... *sigh* Vash, I..  
  
well" she was having trouble finding the words. "Fifteen years ago  
  
I had a son... your son... I trained him until he was old enough to  
  
go with me and look for you. I want him to be with you incase   
  
anything should happen to me..."  
  
Vash frowned. He's was quite excited about the son thing... but what   
  
could happen to Lily? How would something bad enough happen to her to  
  
have to leave her only son in the care of a traveling gunman. No, it  
  
was too dangerous for the kid...  
  
"What's his name?" Vash asked  
  
"Would you like to meet him?" Lily asked calmly... he could see the  
  
eagerness in her eyes.  
  
"Yea I would!" Vash said not bothering to hide his own excitement.  
  
"Dag, c'mon out, it's ok, I want you to meet your father." Said Lily  
  
directing her voice to a dark corner of the room.  
  
For a second Vash thought Lily had gone nuts, the guy in the blue coat   
  
was waiting out side... but the a boy stepped out from the shadows.  
  
Vash's jaw dropped, the kid looked almost exactly like Vash himself,  
  
right down to the earring... but he had silver hair like his mother   
  
and a thin white scar on his left eyebrow. He was handsome more so   
  
than his father, he carried himself with pride, like a great warrior,   
  
Vash could tell he had a lot of his mother's spirit.  
  
"Vash... this is Dagger, your son." Lily said happily, she was   
  
watching Vash, searching his face for a reaction. Vash smiled broadly.  
  
"Hey Dagger, its very nice to meet you. I can um see the resemblance,"  
  
Dagger smiled equally as broad, "Yeah, Ma' said I looked a lot like you,  
  
she didn't say that we were practically twins."  
  
Vash broke out in a fit of Laughter. Dagger smiled awkwardly.  
  
"...*GASP* hahaha hee heee, *gasp* I-i'm sorry... hee hee hee, It's  
  
just, it's just, ha ha ha, Lily, hahaha a MOM!!! Heee heee heee,  
  
she's just never seemed like the mommy type! Hahaha he he he!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
Dagger began laughing too. His father sure was strange but he was very   
  
happy that this man was Vash, and the thought of the stuff his mother  
  
probably put him through just added to the hilarity. His mother   
  
giggled softly. Dagger sat down hard on the chair winded with laughter.  
  
Vash was in stitches on the floor.   
  
Max was in the corner... he thought they were all nuts. 


End file.
